Guilty
by serpant13
Summary: He knew he should feel guilty but it felt so good.


As Teddy sat down at the Weasley's over sized table for a family dinner with his Godfather he couldn't help but sneak a glance at the latest Mrs. Weasley. Hermione Weasley nee Granger was gorgeous, her multi-hued brown hair shimmering in the dying light, laying in riotous curls around her face and just caressing her shoulders, her large doe eyes sparkling with happiness, and her moist red lips with their slight pout. Teddy pulled his eyes away as she turned towards them to greet him and Harry. When she smiled at him, his heart skipped a beat as his mind raced through the memories last night. As Molly began to place the food down on the table and everyone settled into their chairs and began to talk and to their neighbours as they ate, Teddy placed food onto his plate and began drifting off into memories of the previous night.

*****

He had been staying at Grimmauld Place with his godfather when Hermione had Floo'd in just before they were about to retire to bed. He overheard her and Harry talk about the fight she had just been in and was it alright for her to stay for the night until her and her husband both calmed down? When Harry had agreed and set her up in the room just down the hall from his own it had seemed like too good a chance to miss when he had been dreaming of it for so long. He knew it was an unethical thing to do, but he couldn't help himself as he began to plan.

*****

When he was sure that Harry was asleep, Teddy got out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers, then shut his eyes and concentrated very hard on a mental picture of Ronald Weasley. Opening his eyes and walking to the mirror he checked his reflection, a perfect match. Inheriting the Metamorphmagus gene from his mother was a god send at that moment. Slowly he made his way out of his room and padded down the hallway to the room Hermione was occupying. Slowly opening her door and peeking inside he saw her fast asleep on top of the quilt with only her underwear on. Telling himself not to drool like an idiot he quickly slipped inside and pulled the door closed behind him, casting a silencing spell as he went.

Moving over to the bed he began to stroke Hermione's hair back from her face then placed light kisses over her nose and brow. As she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, he smiled.

"Ron?" she asked sleepily.

"Shhhhhh." he cooed as he began tracing kisses over her cheekbones, then down to her lips.

As she began to respond he moved up onto the bed with her and began to let his hands trace her soft body. Touching her reverently, trying to memorise every curve as he went. Moving his kisses from her lips down to her neck he began sucking lightly on the soft skin, then nipping lightly as she moaned and gripped his hair tightly.

Moving away her slightly her took a moment to take in her form, then moved his hand up her back to undo her bra strap. Slowly lowering the straps from her shoulders, down her arm he moaned as her breasts where revealed to him, then lowered his mouth to one as he threw the garment to the side of the room. Moving his now free hand to her other nipple he began to suck and nibble one into a hard peak as he twisted the other, drinking in the throaty moans she produced and the way she began to roll her hips against his erection.

Her arms began to stroke at his shoulders and back before moving down to his arse to pull him against her as she rubbed against him. Not able to hold back the moan that bubbled up from his throat he began to thrust against her.

"Off" it was a breathless pant from her, but was enough to get him to pull away slightly to rid himself of his boxers, as she removed her panties. As soon as she had dropped them to the floor beside the bed he pushed her onto her back and situated himself between her legs. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should probably take it slightly slower, but when her small hand clasped his dick and pulled his hip so that he was positioned at her dripping entrance all thought of going slower was obliterated.

Lowering his head to her neck he thrust himself fully into her in one stroke and groaned as he felt her tight heat completely enfold him, her groan nearly un-did him then and there. Biting into his bottom lip to regain some semblance of composure he began to thrust slowly at first, but it quickly gained in speed and strength as her groans of encouragement raised in volume.

She was scratching at his shoulder blades as her moans became guttural and her muscles started to clench about him, biting into her tender skin to stop himself screaming he felt her come apart as he spilled himself into her. Pulling out of her with a low groan he rolled to the side of the bed so he didn't crush her. She smiled at him then she mumbled "Sorry for fighting, Ron, I'm glad we made up." as she rolled into his side and drifted off to sleep again.

Hearing her call him Ron made him remember what he looked like at that moment and he shuddered. Making sure she was fully asleep, he left the bed, and then pulled the rumpled quilt over her prone form. Closing his eyes he morphed back into his original form and hastily pulled up the boxers he had tossed by the door. Taking one last look at her he slowly made his way from her room back to his before pulling himself into bed and drifting off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

*****

"Teddy? You okay?"

He startled out of his memories and looked to his 'uncle' George.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got caught up in a memory is all." He smiled slightly then returned to his dinner and began to listen to the conversations around him.

He should feel guilty, he knew he should, but he just couldn't, not when he could still remember how good it had all felt.


End file.
